<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Special) Day Off! by Morningtea_39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722486">(Special) Day Off!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39'>Morningtea_39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Summer Romance, i7ss20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed between story 2 and story 3, showing how certain pair from Idolish7 and Re:Vale spends their day off. </p><p>Short drabbles dedicated to @hinaginagii on Twitter. A part of idolish7 secret santa 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Yuki hears everything.</p><p>          The sounds of people murmuring in the busy road they’re walking on, The sounds of his fans cheering for him, The sound of the waiter greeting him when he entered the cafe.</p><p>          That’s an everyday sounds that people usually won’t notice, sure, but he hears everything.</p><p>          <em>The sound of the lamp falling down.</em></p><p>          Truth to be told, he still can’t wrap his head around it properly. Banri working in takanashi’s production, that is.</p><p>All this time, he was so close. So close, and yet...  If he was so close all this time, was it in vain...? he wonders.</p><p>          The sleepless night where he thought of him, thinking of the chances if they could come back. Once again. Even that should be more than enough.</p><p>          <em>The chances of what if he was the one who took the fall.</em></p><p>          Would it be different? Would he still be together, walking along with <em>him </em>in another path?</p><p>          The voices around him goes louder, gradually seeping into his head.</p><p>          Was it his fault? Was it because he didn’t search thoroughly? Because he didn’t put more effort into it?</p><p>          “Uh, Yuki.. are you okay?” A clear, audible voice cut through, piercing all the other background and muzzled noises around him.</p><p>          Yuki blinked once, twice. And then realizing the sight before him. Sitting in the seat in front of him, momo’s worried profile showing clearly in front of him.</p><p>          “I was just a bit dizzy, but thank you for worrying. Momo. What would you like to drink?”</p><p>          “For a starter, how about the peach juice like usual? We can order some cakes afterwards!” Momo smiled and put both his hands to his cheeks.</p><p>          Yuki laughed.</p><p>          All the past years wasn’t for nothing, as he didn’t walked through that path alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Oh! My! God!</em> It’s the amusement park!” Nagi screamed happily, Holding both his cheeks by his hands. He doesn’t even bother to pay attention to passerby who looks at him in awe, some of them whispering to each other.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s Mezzo’s groupmates...”<br/>“They’re cute! Are they on a date?”<br/>“He looks like Nagi Rokuya....”<br/>“Oh! The Clara Lowell model on that time-“<br/>“Beside him... Izumi Mitsuki?”<br/>“They’re from idolish7 Right?”</em>
</p><p>“Sssssh! Quiet! Shout once again and they will find out about us!”</p><p>Mitsuki tries to scold him, but Nagi just back-fired it. Mitsuki sighs, knowing how he can’t go against him anyway. He loves nagi too much to even retort back.</p><p>It’s not like he’s embarassed going to the amusement park with nagi, but the idea getting caught by their fans is a big no for him. Mitsu and nagi were already caught once and that was horrible. Not a good experience, he’d say.</p><p>It happened when both of them were in a cafe. Everything was going smoothly. They had this small talk, fully enjoying their rare day off that usually overlaps with each other. That’s, until nagi put his glasses off and some of the cafe’s customers—one of their fans, presumably, very unfortunately, recognized him. Thankfully, the fans who chased them are girls, so Both of them can run fast enough and hide in a public restroom until their manager picked them up.</p><p> “But i’m going together with my dear Mitsuki! How can i hold back my excitement? A date, Mitsuki. This is a date!”</p><p>“If that’s all you would like to say, Then i’ll leave.”</p><p>“<em>NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!</em> Please forgive me, Forgive me!”</p><p>“If you’re really sorry then keep your voice down!”</p><p>Mitsuki sighed again. How does he get caught in situation like this? All of this happens because of that <em>Ossan</em>. Someday he’ll make sure to get his revenge.</p><p>Last night, Nagi accidentally slept in Mitsu’s room. When they came out, Yamato was teasing them both and the whole drama ended with nagi spilling the truth that they were dating. Cat’s out of the bag now. The other members was of course shocked, but in the end they agreed to keep this as a secret.</p><p>“Which ride would you like to ride first?”</p><p>Nagi, entertwining his fingers with Mitsuki, starts walking farther from the gate. Opening the map with his other hand, Mitsuki hummed and went with Nagi’s pace.</p><p>“Since it’s summer, it’ll get very hot outside.. how about the outdoor ride first? I don’t think you’ll be able to stand the heat later.”</p><p>“Sure! <em>Let’s go!</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nanase-san, be careful please. Or else you’ll fall,”</p><p>“Iori look!”</p><p>“...Oh my~ How scary~”</p><p>“Rude! At least try to be more convincing about it!”</p><p>Iori laughed. With a pout, riku put down the mask he’s been wearing, and made his way beside Iori.</p><p>“I wonder when will the fireworks starts...?”</p><p>“How about trying the apple candy first?”</p><p>Iori points out to the stall, packed with other people who are also interested in the apple candy.</p><p>“Sure thing! Ah—You can just sit here Iori. I will queue there.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just go there together?”</p><p><em>I want to spend more time with you—</em>The unspoken words remains.</p><p>Nonetheless, It’s been a while since he had so much fun like this. Since Idolish7 has been gaining more popularity, of course, the amount of work they had to do increase bit by bit.</p><p>He and riku wasn’t alone in this summer festival. Everyone—Including their president and manager also went to the festival.</p><p> It was by chance, but the both of them getting separated with the others wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest, knowing how now he can spend more time together with his beloved only.</p><p>Riku has been acting so gung-ho about this when the members made their plans. That was 2 weeks ago.</p><p>And now, looking at how riku is s very happy about this.. Iori is glad he could come and witness his smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>